User talk:Fosforos malone
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wonder Woman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Genocide page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 23:16, February 23, 2011 Constructive Criticism Firstly it is STRENGTH not STRENGHT as you keep putting. Secondly, the format for comic book issues here is different to the DC Database which I have already told you that this Wiki is NOT the Database. Issues here are titled Wonder Woman (Volume 2) Issue 1 NOT Wonder Woman vol 2 1 as you consistently put. Thirdly, Abilities are NOT categories - This is NOT the DC Database so do not create a pyrokinesis category and do not add every pyrokinetic character to that category same applies for every other ability. Fourthly, commas are followed by a space - I don't want to see (July,2008) it is (July, 2008). Fifthly, no more to show paragraphs pressing the enter key is easy enough. Sixthly, if you have no information for In Other Media remove it don't just leave it blank. Finally, you appear to be in some great rush to dish out as many articles as possible, I must ask you to stop this, slow it down and try to improve the quality of the articles you are already making first. - Doomlurker 21:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) WARNING Consider this an official warning. Either learn the format of the wiki or you will be blocked. Every article you create requires editing to correct your many mistakes. I told you how to improve your articles and you have ignored me. I told you to take it slower and create better articles and you ignored me. If you wish to continue editing here improve your articles as requested. - Doomlurker 23:12, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing Once again I find myself having to edit every article you create. First off, commas (these: , ) are followed by spaces, I've told you this before so why do I still see (June,1999) instead of (June, 1999)? The second and final thing (for now) is if you're going to edit here you should learn how our articles are called. For Wonder Woman volume 1 the issues are called Wonder Woman Issue 1, Wonder Woman Issue 2, etc. For Wonder Woman volume 2 the issue articles are called Wonder Woman (Volume 2) Issue 1, Wonder Woman (Volume 2) Issue 2, etc. Please create links to them like this not how you previously have been making them. -Doomlurker 20:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Stop putting sections in your articles that are and stop putting "External Sponsored Links". Its very frustrating having to edit every article that you do because the formatting is wrong. - Doomlurker 19:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I've already warned you about the brackets. Ignore me again and you will be blocked. - Doomlurker 21:17, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How many times do I have to tell you before you actually improve your edits, you are very close to getting a ban! - Doomlurker 21:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm referring to your frequent mistakes. I asked you to spell STRENGTH correctly and you still spell it strenght. I asked you to put spaces in between the month and year and you still don't. There is also no point in having articles full of "coming soon" sections, the section is better off being left out all together. I ask you to do these things and you still persist in not doing them. By no means do I own the wiki, I just don't want to have to check every edit you make to make sure it is right! - Doomlurker 19:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC)